Lemonade
by LovelyLovett
Summary: When Mrs.Lovett and Sweeney go out to the seaside one summer, they face one slight dilemma: the heat.


"Sweeney? Sweeney, are you up?" Mrs. Lovett whispered loudly as she sat up in bed and shook the man laying beside her. It was two in the morning, but the baker had been up for hours and couldn't bare to be alone anymore. They had decided to go out to the seaside this summer like she always wanted, and although she was extremely excited, she was not prepared for the heat. In fact, after waking up at midnight for a glass of water, the baker was unable to go back to sleep because of the humidity, which is why she just had to have the company of her favorite barber to distract her.

"What? Piss off, Nell," Sweeney mumbled, turning away from her and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Damn it, Sweeney, get uuuuup," She whined again, throwing the sheets off of him and moving to sit on his lower abdomen.

"What is it?!" Sweeney snapped, sitting up and staring at the baker whose face was now only inches from his.

"I'm hot," She said childishly.

Rolling his eyes, Sweeney pushed off of him and let out a small annoyed huff as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He finally spoke.

Mrs. Lovett shrugged and looked away with a small pout on her lips. "I just feel miserable."

Smirking slightly at how cute she looked, Sweeney took a deep breath and held his arms out for her. "C'mere," He mumbled.

Nellie quickly crawled back over to him and took a seat in his lap with a small smile. She could see him staring at her through the darkness, and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the small smirk on his face. "What? What is it?" She asked with a frown.

"Nothing. It's just...your hair is frizzy," He mumbled amusedly as he reached a hand out to play with a strand of her auburn hair.

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes and let out a small huff before crossing her arms. Sweeney raised an eyebrow at this, thinking she looked very much like a petulant child.

"Come now, pet, there's nothing we can do to get away from the heat," He said before gently moving her off of him and lifting her nightgown over her head.

bit her lip at first, but let out a small sigh once he threw the garment away and she felt cooler.

"Is that better?" He asked, smirking when she nodded and stretched out.

They had reached the point where she was no longer shy in front of the barber, and unashamedly sprawled out in bed, laying her naked body across his lap with a wide smile. Sweeney chuckled a bit as he watched her rolling around like a kitten, and found himself reaching out to gently stroke her side and occasionally brush past her breasts or feel her collar bone. Although he hated to admit it, she was very beautiful and he couldn't help himself from touching her every now and again, especially when she was so close without her clothes.

"Aren't you hot?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she reached one hand up to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt before beginning to pop them off one by one.

"Yes," He replied simply, shrugging his shirt off once she finished unbuttoning it.

"How can you stand it?!" Nellie cried dramatically, rolling around in bed once again.

"Because I'm a grown man, unlike you," He mumbled with a sigh.

"You're right. I'm not a grown man," The baker chimed, sitting up and parting her legs in front of him. Even in the extreme heat, she could never pass up an opportunity to tease the barber, and refused to move until she saw him staring.

Sweeney rolled his eyes and reached forward to grab both of her ankles to close her legs. "Stop that," He growled before pushing her off of him and climbing out of bed.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but giggle and roll out of bed as well, following the barber as he walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. "What're you doing, love?" She asked as she padded across the cool tiles floors and leaned against the counter.

"I'm going to get you to stop whining," He said simply as he rummaged through the cupboards and got out various items. After turning back around, he threw a pitcher, some lemons, and a bag of sugar on the counter with a small smirk.

"Lemonade!" She said cheerfully, running to his side with a wide smile.

"Precisely. Now, you know what to do. Fill this pitcher with water," He told her, attempting to hold back his smirk as he watched the baker happily run out to the pump and get the water. He bit his lip as he watched her bend over to reach the pump in the ground, admiring how the moonlight reflected perfectly on her adorable, naked behind.

Once she came back, she placed the pitcher in front of him with a wide smile and helped him cut the lemons. Once everything was prepped, Sweeney took charge of combining the lemon juice with the water and sugar, then took a sip to test his creation.

"Hmm. Not bad," He commented, handing a glass to the baker.

Mrs. Lovett eagerly took a sip, but immediately scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue after the first sip. "Ew, Sweeney! It's so _sour!"_ She said shrilly.

"Honestly, it tastes like straight lemon juice, what's the matter with you?" She mumbled under her breath as she grabbed the sugar and dumped it into the pitcher.

She hummed a little tune as she stirred everything together, and smiled as she took her first sip. "Hmmm, much better."

Sweeney scoffed, but reluctantly took the glass when she handed it over to him. He took a sip, but frowned and immediately shook his head in disapproval. "That tastes like straight sugar," He critiqued.

"Does not! It tastes good!"

"It's much too sweet, pet," He said sternly before grabbing the last lemon and cutting it in half. He easily added more lemon juice and water to the pitcher, then took a deep breath before taking one last sip.

"Alright. I think we have a compromise," He finally said, handing her the glass and watching as she took a sip.

"Not bad," The baker giggled, taking a few more sips and letting out a content sigh as the cool liquid ran down her throat.

Getting an idea, she quickly grabbed the lemonade and then took the barber's hand, leading him outside to sit on the porch with him.

"Mrs. Lovett, it's nearly three in the morning," He complained as he took a seat next to her and stared out at the ocean.

"Yes, but it's hot and we made lemonade and I want to enjoy it," said sternly as she reached over to hold his hand to make sure he wouldn't get up.

She was silent for a moment, and stared up at the night sky as she sipped her lemonade. She would always stay up past her bedtime in the summer to look out her window at the stars, for the sky was so clear outside of London. She was still amazed at the beauty of the thousands of stars that hung over her head, and smiled slightly as leaned all the way back in her chair and stared in awe.

A few minutes later, she turned her head towards the barber, but was surprised to see that he was already staring right back at her.

"Mr.T, don't...you scared me," She said breathlessly as she took another sip of her lemonade before setting it down on the coffee table.

"Sorry," He mumbled, holding his gaze.

"What is it now?" She asked with a slight frown. She wasn't used to being looked at, especially by the man she loved.

"Nothing."

"Come now, love, tell me what's on your mind," She implored.

"It's just odd. I'm here...by the seaside. Sitting shirtless on the front porch. With you. Only you. And you're sitting here beside me. Naked. With your frizzy hair. Drinking lemonade."

By the time he was done, Mrs. Lovett was smiling like an idiot. She never really realized how strange their situation was, but she found it quite amusing. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the man sitting beside her.

"And the strangest thing is...I think I like it," He confessed, looking away.

beamed at the barber and slowly got out of her seat and moved over to sit on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. "I like it too," She whispered sweetly before pressing a small kiss to the side of his cheek.

"I like you very much, Mr.T," She sighed as she turned back around and looked out towards the shoreline.

She held her breath when she felt Sweeney's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her soft, flushed skin to press against his own.

"I like you too," He mumbled before resting his head on her shoulder and watching the waves.

Mrs. Lovett let out a content hum and reached again for her lemonade. Suddenly, the heat was a lot more bearable.


End file.
